Before You Go
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: There's something important that he needs to tell her before she leaves forever. Kag/Miro, but not really.


**Title: **Before You Go

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **General

**Pairing:** None really...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha is owned by the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi. I merely borrow her characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

He didn't want her to get the wrong impression, but there was no way he could let her leave without her knowing the truth.

She had already said her goodbyes to Kaede and Sango, both unable to make the trek to the old wooden well. The elderly miko was unable to travel far these days due to the aches and pains in her knees, and Sango was too far along with child, his child, that she felt it best to stay put. Their words of goodbye were accompanied by many tears, but it was for the best that Kagome return to her own time where she could have her own life.

After all, there wasn't much to keep her here now that Inuyasha was gone and Shippo was back with his own kind. She understood, and readily accepted Shippo's need to live and learn with other fox demons. Though their parting was just as sad, Shippo gave her a strong promise of living until he could see her again in her own time. He hope for the little kit that that dream came true. She would need a friendly and understanding face on the other side.

And as for Inuyasha, well, wherever he was, Miroku hoped he was happy with his actions. The hanyou had left them four months back with his only departing words being that he couldn't stay, that he felt out of place and there was no way he could see Kagome without seeing Kikyo. He hadn't been seen since, nor had they gotten word of his travels. It was enough for Kagome to finally come to the decision to return home and make a life for herself that did not include worrying over Inuyasha.

As for himself, Miroku gave a short sigh and followed after her to the well. He was the only one who would see her off, and to be honest, he was alright with that. It gave him the chance to tell her what he had been holding in for so long. It was something he needed to say before he could let her leave him forever.

When the well came into sight, he slowed his steps which caused Kagome to glance up at him in question. He only offered her a small smile as they continued to walk. Once at the well itself, he grasped her wrist gently and turned her so they were facing one another.

"Miroku-sama?" Her soft, curious voice made him smile again. He was going to miss her when she was gone.

"There is something I need to tell you before you go; something that I need to get off of my chest. However, I do not want you to get the wrong idea." He turned his head to the side and contemplated the right words, though he could still see when Kagome's eyes opened slightly wider. He supposed just saying it would be the best direction he could take. "You see, the thing is, Kagome-sama... I loved you. Well, no... I still do, but it's not the same."

"I don't understand." Kagome shook her head and frowned. He inwardly scolded himself for confusing her as he motioned for her to take a seat on the rim of the well. When she did, he sat beside her and scooped her hand into his own.

"What I mean is, before Sango, back when we first met, I really loved you, Kagome..." He smiled at her soft gasp. It had been the first time he had ever used her name without the proper honorific attached. "There were quite a few times I caught myself thinking about you. Ah, but, I knew that what I felt for you would never develop into anything more than friendship and slowly, over time, it changed. The love you clearly showed to me, to almost all of us, was a very sisterly emotion. I am content with that feeling. However, I really just wanted you to know that before I never got the chance to say it. You're a kind and pure woman, Kagome. I know that there will be someone in your own time to help you move past your love for Inuyasha and help you achieve the happiness you rightly deserve."

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Kagome." He used the sleeve of his robe to wipe away the few tears that slid down her cheeks, "After all, you helped me to find love again with Sango and I can never tell you enough times just how grateful I am for that. Come now, I think it's time you get your own life going again."

He helped her to her feet, then embraced her tightly. As they pulled away, he gave her a small smile and gently pressed his lips to hers. The contact was brief and he knew she understood it's meaning without having him have to explain it.

"I'm going to miss all of you."

"We will miss you too, Kagome, but we will never forget you or the impact you had on our lives."

He watched as she began to climb over the edge of the well, preparing to leave that final time. She stopped and gave him one last big, teary smile.

"May you be blessed with many sons, Miroku!"

He grinned at her words and nodded. She giggled before letting her grip go and falling into the blue glow of the well for one last time. He leaned over the edge and peered into it's dark emptiness.

"I do hope I get at least one daughter though. How else will I be able to name one of my children after you?" He laughed at himself then pulled back and away from the well. "I hope you do find that someone to make you happy, Kagome. You really do deserve it."

---------------------------------------------

Seconds after she stepped out of the well house, Kagome took a deep breath and let it out in one long content sigh. It was over, her journey in the past completed. Now all she had to do was move forward as her friends wanted her to. She would find that person to make her happy and keep the memories of those in the past alive within her heart, even the ones who had hurt that heart in the process. It was a new day. The first day of her new life.

"Took you long enough to come home."

She turned towards the unfamiliar male voice, coming face to face with a very handsome boy sitting on the roof of the well house. His auburn hair was neatly tied back at the nape of his neck and very bright turquoise eyes stared intently at her. She blushed as he smirked and realized she had been caught staring at him. He jumped down from the roof to stand before her and he smiled widely when he saw recognition flicker in her eyes.

"Shippo...?"

* * *

A/N: At this time, this is only a short one-shot. I currently do not have any intention of making it longer, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future. Though, I suppose a Kagome/Shippo story would likely gain negative feedback... Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
